Pagezuar
by Chocola-chan
Summary: Sasuke um homem misterioso, acabou de perder a família mas encontra uma família que pode ajudá-lo. - Desafio - Curtidores do SasuHina/Br, pra escrever essa Fic me baseei na música "Do Funeral Não Irá Escapar" do filme "A Noiva Cadáver".


_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e essa Fic me pertence! :3**

_**Olá, vim trazer mais uma Oneshot que fiz para o Desafio - Curtidores Da SasuHina/Br, a palavra escolhida era "Casamento". Espero que gostem dessa Oneshot e pra escreve-la me inspirei na música "Do Funeral Não Irá Escapar" do filme "A Noiva Cadáver".**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Pagezuar<strong>_

_**Fanfic Naruto – SasuHina**_

_**Capítulo Único**_

- Sakura parabéns pelo seu casamento. Estamos muito felizes por você! – Todas as mulheres estavam envolta da noiva a abraçando e lhe dando os parabéns.

- Muito obrigada queridas e fiquem preparadas para quando eu jogar o buque, porque uma de vocês pode ser a próxima! – Se afastou e foi até onde o marido estava.

O encontrou conversando com o seu padrinho, que era um homem muito belo e frio. Sakura não o conhecia muito bem, mas adoraria ficar mais próxima do rapaz.

- Sinto muito teme pelo o que aconteceu com a sua família, vamos torcer para que encontrem o culpado rápido.

- O que houve querido? – A mulher entrelaçou os braços com o do marido e lhe depositou um beijo na bochecha.

- Ah, querida que bom que veio. Quero lhe apresentar um grande amigo meu esse é Sasuke Uchiha.

- Muito prazer! – Lhe estendendo a mão.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Sasuke levou a mão da mulher até os lábios.

- Posso saber sobre o que estavam falando antes?

- Infelizmente Sakura, o meu querido amigo acabou de perder a família.

- Sério, mas como isso? – A mulher lançou um olhar preocupado para o moreno.

- Foi em um acidente e ninguém ainda achou o suspeito.

- Me desculpe por ter perguntado sobre isso.

- Não foi nada senhorita. – Sasuke lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso, que fez a garota derreter.

- Bom teme, quero lhe apresentar certa família que pode te ajudar a te arranjar um emprego.

Os dois se afastaram da noiva e foram até uma grande mesa redonda que se encontrava no meio do salão, encontraram um senhor mais velho que estava conversando com uma garota de cabelos azulados escuros. Os dois notaram a presença dos rapazes e olharam para sua direção.

- Olá senhor Hiashi, vim aqui apresentar meu grande amigo Sasuke Uchiha. Lembra-se da família Uchiha senhor Hyuuga?

- Como poderia esquecer-se da minha grande rival família Uchiha. – Disse o homem rindo.

- Muito prazer!

- O prazer é todo meu, e pela sua presença aqui deve ser algo muito importante, certo? – O mais velho mudou sua expressão a deixando séria.

- Sim, gostaríamos de conversarmos em particular. – Disse Naruto, o noivo, apontando para dentro da casa da família Uzumaki.

Os três se afastaram e foram em direção a casa, mas conforme estava indo, Sasuke notou que estava sendo observado. Olhou para trás e encontrou os olhos perolados da garota que estava conversando com o mais velho antes, esta corou e desviou o olhar. Sasuke achou graça daquilo e seguiu os homens para dentro da casa.

- Que homem lindo, né irmã? – Uma garota mais nova se aproximou da orelha da mais velha e cochichou.

- Sim um homem muito belo e misterioso também.

- Eu não vi nada de interessante naquela cara.

- Que engraçado, Neji está com ciúmes! – A mais nova começou a rir.

- Fique quieta, isso não tem nada haver!

As duas deram risadas da cara do primo e logo em seguida a noiva veio chama-las para se prepararem para pegar o buque. As irmãs se aproximaram do enorme grupo que havia se formado e ficaram observando a agitação.

- Não tá com vontade de pegar o buque não Hinata-nee?

- Não sei, hoje não estou com muito pique. Vou ficar torcendo por você.

Sakura contou até três e jogou o buque pra longe, todo mundo pulou desesperadamente para pegar as flores, mas inesperadamente o buque foi parar nas mãos de Hinata, que olhou espantada para aquilo em seus braços.

- Parabéns Hina, você será a próxima, que bom! – A noiva gritou e todo mundo bateu palmas. Deixando uma morena super vermelha.

XxXxX

Os homens saíram da casa dos Uzamaki e voltavam para a festa. Haviam conversado sobre os negócios e o Hyuuga decidiu contratar Sasuke como seu novo empresário o que deixou o Uchiha satisfeito.

- Bom, me desculpe sobre sua família Sasuke e espero que achem o criminoso. – Hiashi colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

- Papaaaai!

Hiashi olhou e encontrou a mais nova puxando a mais velha que estava um pimentão e segurava um buque de flores nas mãos.

- Papai, Hinata vai ser a próxima a se casar! – Hanabi sorriu. – Não é demaaais!

- Conseguiu pegar o buque então Hina? – Hiashi olhou com carinho para a mais velha. – Vamos escolher um noivo adequado para ti.

XxXxX

A festa havia acabado e todos os convidados estavam indo embora. A família Hyuuga chamou um carro e conforme esperavam, Hiashi se aproximou das crianças com Sasuke Uchiha do lado.

- Esse rapaz se chama Sasuke Uchiha, a família dele era uma grande amiga nossa, mas por causa de um acidente recentemente eles faleceram. Então a partir de hoje, ele vai ser um empresário meu e irá morar com a gente também. Mas ele irá se mudar amanhã.

O carro havia chegado e todos entraram menos Sasuke que foi embora para seu apartamento e começou a arrumar as malas.

XxXxX

Um mês já havia se passado e Sasuke já era tratado como parte da família, todos gostavam de sua presença, mesmo sendo um homem meio frio. Algo de inesperado que aconteceu foi a grande aproximação do Uchiha com a filha mais velha Hinata, que era uma garota tímida. Os dois passeavam muito juntos no jardim da casa e até trocavam ideias de livros e muitos outros segredos.

Mas para duas pessoas daquela casa, aquilo não era visto com bons olhos. Hiashi já tinha escolhido o noivo para Hinata e aquela aproximação dos dois não era boa e o mais velho também sentia que o rapaz guardava muitos segredos e que ainda não podia confiar nele totalmente. E o outro era Neji que morria de ciúmes, pois além de ser o único primo da garota, agora seria seu noivo.

- Filha, posso conversar com você? – O pai se aproximou da filha que estava sentada em um dos bancos do jardim.

- O que houve pai?

- Queria dizer que já escolhi o seu noivo e que no próximo mês vocês irão se casar.

- O que, mas como assim? – A garota olhou para o pai assustada. – Você nem veio pedir minha opinião, eu tenho sentimentos e boca para expor eles pra fora!

- Mas Hinata, a pessoa que eu escolhi vai te tratar com muito carinho e ele sempre esteve do seu lado.

- Não me vai dizer que é o Neji-nii-san! – A garota começou a ficar pela primeira vez vermelha de raiva. – Ele é meu primo, não posso ficar com ele.

- Ele pode ser seu primo, mas não podemos terminar com a nossa linhagem e Neji é um bom homem.

- Pois fique sabendo que NUNCA me casarei com Neji! – A morena saiu correndo em direção ao bosque que havia perto de sua casa.

XxXxX

Já era final de tarde e Hinata não havia voltado, Hiashi mandou todos os empregados a procurar. O único que sabia onde ela estava era Sasuke, que adentrou mais profundo do bosque e após algumas caminhadas a encontrou na mesma árvore de sempre adormecida.

- Hinata-sama acorde. Já está ficando tarde, melhor voltar. – O rapaz sacudiu de leve a moça para acordá-la.

A morena abriu os olhos e encontrou os ônix do moreno que sempre a enfeitiçavam. Agarrou-se ao pescoço do rapaz e começou a chorar.

- Sasuke, não poderemos ficar juntos. Meu pai quer que eu me case com Neji!

- Não se preocupe Hinata, arranjaremos um jeito.

- E se não conseguirmos Sasuke.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e o rapaz tentava raciocinar.

- Tive uma ideia. E se nós fugíssemos?

- Fugir, mas como iríamos sobreviver? – A morena brincava com os dedos.

- Daremos um jeito. Daqui uma semana partimos e no dia seguinte nos casamos, eu prometo!

Hinata ficara emocionada com a resposta de Sasuke e se levantou e o seguiu até sua casa, onde encontrou um alvoroço. Depois seu pai se aproximou e deu uma bronca na mais velha e a mandou para o quarto para pensar nos seus erros, só que Hinata pensava em outros objetivos.

XxXxX

Uma semana havia se passado e as malas de Hinata já estavam prontas e escondidas no fundo do armário de roupas, Sasuke havia dito para ela levar algumas jóias e dinheiro para eles tentarem sobreviverem alguns dias até a vida deles estiver estabilizada. A garota esperava ansiosamente a noite chegar, mas antes de partir resolveu entrar no quarto de seu pai e procurou o vestido de noiva de sua mãe, o pegou e levou até seu quarto.

Hinata estava na sala costurando e parecia que o tempo não passava, e ela também notou algo estranho, não tinha visto Sasuke o dia inteiro, onde será que estaria?

- Hinata, precisava conversar algo com você.

- Neji-nii-san o que houve? – A garota olhou curiosa para o primo.

- O seu pai mandou avisar sobre Sasuke.

- Neji, não quero ouvir nada que você e meu pai têm a dizer sobre o Sasuke-kun. Agora me de licença! – Hinata se levantou e foi para o quarto e ficou trancada lá o dia inteiro.

- Hinata espere!

Hinata só desceu para o jantar e viu que só Hanabi estava na mesa.

- Onde está todo mundo?

- Não sei Nee-san, acho que papai e Neji devem estar no escritório.

- Entendi. – A mais velha comeu rapidamente o pato com laranja que haviam servido em seu prato e subiu.

Já era meia noite, Hinata ainda estava deitada na cama fingindo que estava dormindo, pois percebera que alguém estava sempre rodeando seu quarto. Esperou mais algumas horas e quando viu que essa pessoa se distanciou da porta, pegou a caixa de joias de seu quarto, vestiu o vestido de noiva de sua mãe, pegou a pequena mala do armário e foi em direção à janela.

XxXxX

Passou despercebida pelo jardim e foi em direção ao bosque, chegou ao ponto de encontro e ninguém estava ali. Hinata ficou preocupada, Sasuke tinha prometido pra ela e tinha certeza que ele a amava. Ficou esperando mais algum tempo alguém aparecer, mas ficar no bosque àquela hora da noite era muito perigoso e dava medo. Começara a esfriar e deveria ser umas três da manhã e ninguém aparecia, até que Hinata ouviu alguém se aproximando.

-Sasuke, onde estava? – A garota correu e direção ao moreno e o abraçou. – Me deixou preocupada!

- Me desculpa Hina-chan, eu tive que fazer umas coisas na cidade hoje.

- Entendi, agora podemos partir! – A garota pegou a pequena mala.

- Sinto muito Hinata.

Hinata sentiu seu peito arder e o vestido branco começou a ficar vermelho, olhou para o peito e viu que Sasuke havia enfiado uma faca.

- Desculpe querida eu só preciso do dinheiro e das joias mesmo, adeus! – Sasuke pegou a caixa e saiu correndo no meio da escuridão.

Hinata estava perdendo muito sangue, não conseguia se mexer, deu uma última olhada para a lua cheia e depois tudo ficou escuro.

XxXxX

Dez horas da manhã e ninguém havia achado Hinata, Hiashi ficou pensando se o desgraçado havia fugido com sua filha. No dia em que a garota iria fugir seu pai havia descoberto o segredo do moreno. Sasuke havia matado sua família e pegado toda sua fortuna, mas acabou se encrencando com certas pessoas e perdeu tudo e então ele se aproxima de famílias ricas para roubar seu dinheiro. Após ter descoberto isso, Hiashi tentou avisar Hinata que não deu ouvido.

- Senhor Hyuuga, encontramos algo!

O mais velho foi em direção ao policial e o que encontraram foi o corpo de Hinata branco embaixo de uma árvore adormecida e com o vestido todo ensanguentado, ao ver aquilo Hiashi entrou em prantos e depois daquele dia a família nunca mais foi à mesma e juraram vingança contra Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E aí, curtiram? Me mandem reviews e deixam essa Ficwritter feeeeeliz! *u*<strong>_


End file.
